


So Sure Of It

by hwahhyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin in Denial, Kim Seungmin is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Roommates, Smut, Top Kim Seungmin, i don’t know what else to put, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwahhyun/pseuds/hwahhyun
Summary: seungmin and jeongin accidentally kissed, seungmin avoids him, and jeongin finally confronts him. the best way to confess your feelings is through sex, right?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 14





	So Sure Of It

**Author's Note:**

> do not make translations or repost my work without permission. thank you.

"We need to talk."

Those were the first words out of Jeongin’s mouth once he entered the dorm. His arms were crossed, a frown on his face. The thing is, Seungmin had been avoiding him ever since they had kissed that day. A day Seungmin considered a mistake and made being around his own roommate fairly awkward.

The memory was still fresh in Seungmin’s mind, considering how recent it was. He was intoxicated — both of them were, in fact — and barely able to think straight. Jeongin just looked so kissable at the moment, the corners his lips curled into a smile and his eyes shining, the lights in the bar reflecting off his eyes. There was no restraint when he leaned in, finally closing the gap that had become non-existent between them.

It was like he could still feel the hands roaming through his hair, so softly and calmingly. It was almost like he could still feel the warmness of Jeongin against his palms and the taste of alcohol from the other's mouth. But when they finally pulled apart, Seungmin only then realised how he fucked up and started to avoid him the best he could.

Waking up more early than usual in the morning, deciding to eat all meals alone, and heading to sleep earlier than normal to escape the other when nighttime came around. Seungmin had only thought of himself at that time, not realising how badly he was hurting the other in the process. All because of his inability to properly explain his feelings.

He'd rather escape them than face them.

"I'm tried of crying over it," Jeongin continued when Seungmin didn't speak, staying silent. "If you don't like me, then just tell me. Please just _tell_ me."

His voice grew more and more upset at every word that left his mouth.

"I..." Seungmin started, searching for the right words to say. He wasn't sure if he liked him that way. The kiss had been purely accidental, not intended, yet he felt like he had somewhat meant to kiss him, hold him close while doing it.

He enjoyed it, yet he couldn't bring himself to admit his feelings for him. Those obvious feelings he had expressed then but too afraid to express now.

But his confusing and contradicting train of thought was cut off when Jeongin let out a disappointed sigh. "Fine. I understand. I'm sorry. I'll just go-"

"No!" Seungmin suddenly burst out. Jeongin looked at him with eyes glistening from tears starting to build up, confusion written all over his face. And before he knew it, Seungmin grabbed him by the arm, almost basically throwing him onto his own bed before climbing on top of him.

He was right underneath him, trapped between his arms, his hands gripping his shoulders as his eyes wide with surprise met his. There was a faint desire to ruin him, mark him, claim him for his own.

He spent too much time lying to himself, _unsure_ of his feelings. But everything was clear now — he liked him. Way more than a friend. 

He could only hear his breathing as Jeongin consumed every coherent thought he could think of at the moment. His heart was beating so fast, his ability to hold back growing weaker and weaker.

"Seungmin-" he started only to get cut off, Seungmin smashing his lips against his, finally giving into his urges. Jeongin’s grip grew slightly stronger, his eyes closing shut as he kissed back, melting into the kiss. That was just confirming it — he liked him.

It felt like their first kiss, but this time intentional and without the taste of alcohol, their lips moving in sync, Seungmin moving his head around ever so slightly, swallowing his muffled moans. It's full of want, or need to them, true intent behind the kiss, tongue eventually slipping in. 

And they kept going. Twice. A third time. Both have had a taste of the other and couldn't get enough of it — it was growing seemingly addicting. Ae then pulled away, giving them a chance to breathe, their chests heaving.

"I can't help myself," Seungmin breathed out, kissing him again roughly, before whispering against his swollen lips. "I like you. I _need_ you."

Then he's kissing him again before Jeongin could say anything himself, his hands going to his shirt and unbuttoning with slight difficulty, his hands fumbling around, just barely undoing them.

When he's got a few undone, he pulls away before diving back down again, his lips latching onto Jeongin’s neck, kissing down before latching onto a part of his neck and sucking, making the other let out a choked gasp, his nails digging into Seungmin’s shoulders through his collared shirt.

He didn't care and didn't show any signs of discomfort — the noises leaving his mouth was enough to keep him going. Then he's kissing down his bare chest, his hands running up and down Jeongin’s side, caressing him ever so gently.

Slowly rubbing along his thighs, pressing four of his fingers against his inner thigh though his pants before moving back up, cupping his buttocks, just barely pressing his fingers into his crack.

If he could, Seungmin would love to have all the time of the world to admire his body, every inch of it. Not that he hadn't already been unknowing admiring him without meaning to, his eyes liking to trail down every now and then. Down his his waist and the curve of his arse, not missing his thighs either.

Eventually, he pulled away again, his hands barely able to undo his belt properly from the excitement, his hands shaking and his brain unable to make any other coherent thought but " _Jeongin, Jeongin, Jeongin._ ”

Once the belt was off and on the floor, the slacks followed suit, leaving him in his boxers. Before Seungmin could slide those off too, Jeongin’s words stopped him.

"Do you have lube?"

He paused, looking at him. "Uh... Well..."

He bit his bottom lip. "Well... No."

Admittedly, he hadn't prepared for this to happen. No protection either could be found.

"Oh," Jeongin said, somewhat surprised and worried at the same time.

"Well, there's always my spit," Seungmin responded. Jeongin didn't object to that, feeling his manhood hit the cold air as his boxers were completely off.

Seungmin lifted up both of his bare legs onto his shoulders, exposing his hole. Seungmin stuck one finger into his mouth, coating with enough spit before lowering it, rubbing his knuckle around the rim.

"Tell me if it hurts," Seungmin muttered, just barely pushing in the tip of his finger — the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. Jeongin nodded, trying to push the digit in him by pushing back against the finger, growing more needy.

He slipped his finger past the rim, hearing a whine escape from Jeongin’s mouth. Slowly, he pumped it in and out, biting his lip once more as Pete clenched around him, taking him in so well. Eventually, he added two more alongside the first.

Figuring he could pleasure him even more, Seungmin’s mouth came down on his dick, blowing him off at the same time. It quickly became too much for poor Jeongin; the heat around his mouth and those fingers stretching him together was turning into a challenge.

Seungmin’s tongue swirled around the tip before slipping under to press under the underside, tears starting to build in the corner of his eyes as it hit the back of his throat. Soon enough, he could taste pre-cum, digging his tongue into the slit.

Once he had two fingers in him, he started searching for that one spot.

Once he jabbed at it, all Jeongin could see was stars, a moan leaving his mouth as his back arched ever so slightly in pleasure, unable to hold back the warmth that had built up in the pit of his stomach as he came into his mouth.

Seungmin pulled back, removing his fingers as he swallowed the bitterness, letting Jeongin recover from his orgasm. Yet, Seungmin was still rather hard down there, having not given himself any attention. It was growing painful, to say the least, his erection straining against his pants.

"Seungmin..." he heard Jeongin say in a soft voice, still sounding a bit dazed. "What about you?"

"Yeah... Me..." Seungmin says, barely focusing on much of anything else. His hole was right there as his legs were spread, ready to take him. Such an inviting sight, really. Once more, his shaky hands could barely remove the belt off properly as Seungmin grew more and more impatient of his clumsy butterfingers.

Eventually, his pants and boxers were off, his erection free from it's confines. He gave himself a few strokes before pushing into Jeongin slowly, hearing the other let out a drawn out moan, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as he threw his head back into the pillows, his mouth agape.

Seungmin grabbed his legs, helping him lean forward easier, seeing himself slip in all the way, Jeongin’s warmth surrounding him entirely. Seungmin let the other adjust to the new feeling before thrusting in and out at a slow pace, brushing his lips against Jeongin’s leg.

The only nosies heard were the creaking of the bed, Jeongin’s moans that increases in pitch, and Seungmin’s low grunts. When Seungmin hit his prostate right on again, Jeongin’s back arched once more, the highest pitched moan that night leaving his lips as he came again, covering his stomach. As he did so, he tightened around Seungmin, who cursed under his breath as he followed soon after, filling him up.

There was only the sound of their breathing, recovering from what just happened, the feeling of euphoria dying down. All Seungmin wanted to do now was holding Jeongin in his arms.

—

Did Seungmin ever properly confess his feelings for Jeongin _not_ during sex?

No. He didn’t.

It strangely became an afterthought with everything else going on in his life, or when he was fucking Jeongin into the mattress every now and then. He was so caught up in thinking of what he wanted — their current relationship of fucking whenever they were horny — he didn’t take Jeongin’s feelings into consideration.

Seungmin came into Jeongin with one final thrust, nuzzling his nose into the crook of the other’s neck, muffling the groan that left his mouth. Jeongin had already came (three times, to be exact), and only bit his lip to hold back a moan. After cleaning up, they did the usual and laid in whoever’s bed they fucked on together. Today’s winner was Jeongin’s.

A comfortable silence between them remained for a bit, until Jeongin spoke up.

”You know, that day you told me you liked me,” Jeongin started. “Did you mean it?”

Seungmin froze. _Oh_.

”Because I actually do like you a lot,” Jeongin went on. “I feel like I’ve always liked you more than a friend. But now we’re just fuck buddies and it isn’t what I was expecting-“

Seungmin cut him off with a kiss, one full of tongue and some teeth clashing, compete with moans. They could talk about that some other time. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally supposed to be a aepete oneshot but now it’s seungin... yay?


End file.
